dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Point System
What is the Dungeon Point System? Normally, when you run a dungeon, you have a chance to spawn a dungeon ancient after you defeat the boss. This chance is very low, 0.06% on easy mode and 0.12% on hard mode. To make this process a bit easier, a system was implemented that gives you points for defeating the boss which, after a certain amount is gathered, it creates a bonus appearance rate for the dungeon ancient. Bonus Appearance Rate After gathering 300 points, you qualify for the bonus appearance rate for your dungeon ancient. On easy this will be a 15% percent bonus, and 30% on hard. Easy Mode Information On easy mode, you will get 1 point per player in the dungeon when the boss is killed, for a maximum of 5 points a run. This will require 60 runs with a full party to activate the bonus appearance rate. Hard Mode Information On hard mode, you will get 1 point per player in the dungeon when the boss is killed, for a maximum of 5 points a run. This will require 60 runs with a full party to activate the bonus appearance rate. Additionally, hard mode also awards 1 point to your easy mode counter each time you earn points. Exceptions There are a small amount of exceptions to the point system. These are tested and confirmed. *Balge is not on the point system in Nyrol's Nest or Gaesis' Roost. It has the chance to trigger the spawn when going through the two dungeons at a set trigger point, and a chance to spawn at the original low rates mentioned above, 0.06% on easy and 0.12% on hard when the boss is killed. *Ancient Shadow is no longer spawning in Nameless Keep at all. It is presumed to be broken due to it previously spawning. It may still be found in the other two Wynnadia dungeons, Corzine and Well of Prophecy. *All multi-boss dungeons have no dungeon ancient within them. These include, but are not limited to, Juno Crystal Gallery, Accursed Tower, Dunar Temple, etc. Spawning a Dungeon Ancient It is considered polite to inform your party members of any points you may have within the dungeon, especially if you are all there for the dragon. One person can ruin it for everyone, as when the dragon spawns it resets everyone inside the dungeon back to 0. When the dragon spawns, it will display a message on screen and in the chat box. The actual message varies depending on how far away you are from the dragon as with regular ancients. You will get a message similar or identical to those pictured here: It is reported that sometimes the message does not display when the ancient spawns so be aware of that possibility. Questions *'Where can I see how many points I have?' **The point counter is invisible. The only way to know and keep track is on your own by either writing it somewhere, using a calculator, or some other method. *'Can I lose my points?' **Outside of a possible rare bug based on some players reporting they have lost dungeon points, it has been tested and confirmed that the only method to losing your points is the dragon the points are for spawning. Any statement made such as the points resetting weekly or losing them from running another dungeon are all rumors that should be treated as false. *'Do points transfer between dungeons or zones?' **Points do not transfer between zones, but can be farmed and used in another dungeon in the zone it was farmed in. An example would be: I farmed 300 points in Wintertide's Lodar Caves, I can then go to Torran Prison and still spawn Twilight Ocean. Table of Dungeon Ancients The dragons listed here are the only ones to function on the point system. Gallery DragonsProphet_20171122_211243.jpg|Ember Spark DragonsProphet 20171122 212421.jpg|Ancient Shadow ss (2014-03-20 at 02.06.10) (1).png|Dancing Rook ss (2014-05-12 at 11.54.13).jpg ss (2014-05-16 at 10.42.54).jpg|Indigo Flare ss (2014-05-18 at 06.13.20).jpg ss (2014-05-20 at 01.32.25).jpg ss (2014-05-21 at 05.33.51).jpg|Twilight Ocean ss (2014-06-04 at 03.11.06).jpg|Ember Spark Category:User Guides Category:Dungeons